A data store, such as, for example, a non-relational database, a relational database management system (RDBMS) or other data systems may be implemented as a distributed system. Distributed systems can offer improved reliability and availability, better fault tolerance, increased performance, and easier expansion. Some distributed models employ single-master replication, where data written to a master data store is replicated to one or more secondary stores. Distributed data stores may experience difficulties if the master data store fails.